Take them away
by JeffsClubKid6907
Summary: Vince is gone and chaos has broken out in the WWE. Steph and shane are in control, but what will they do to keep the superstars in line?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names or characters in this chapter, but may own some in some up coming chapters. The only thing I own right now is the story itself.

Chaos has broken out in the WWF! Ever since Vince has gone on "vacation" to the nice place with the padded rooms. The WWF has an absolute mad house. If your not getting the picture yet, then chew on this. The backstage of today has become that of WCW in yesteryears. People are running around with out rhyme or reason. No one knows who's wrestling tonight or even what the current storylines are. The pay is shitty and the writing is even shittier. Thousands of fans have abandoned the defunct wrestling federation and hopped ship over to the up and coming TNA.

Shane and Steph can't figure out who the hell should take charge. They both want it with a passion, but neither one will step up to the occasion. With the lack of leadership in the backstage, wrestlers are going ape shit. Eddie Guerrero's ego has swelled to the size of the fuckin trump tower. He isn't alone in raising hell though. Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy ride the gonge night and day as if it were there personal little security blanket. Shane Helms has developed a sever case of schizophrenia. He now believes he actually is a reporter for the daily global as well as a superhero. Worst of all, Ric Flair wont stop WOOOOOOOOOOO'ing! Before with Vince around flair could only WOOOOOOO a couple times a day. Now its WOOO this and WOOOO that! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Back in Shane and Steph's office: "We need to do something about the wrestlers," states Shane, "they are spinning way out of control. Just this morning Bubba put both Mae Young and Moolah through tables . . . TWICE!"

Steph: "Damn him and his table summoning powers!!!" shrieked out Steph in her most enraged squeak of a voice.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Rob Van Dam bursts into his and Jeff's private locker room. They complained to the office that they were having problems with the guys in the back. The office gave them the locker room with little knowledge of what would be going on in the requested locker room. Jeff and RVD now spend their free time backstage riding the train, and I'm not talking about the ho train.

Rob: "have you heard?"

Jeff: "yes Rob . . . I know all about the divas want to get stoned with us and having that huge org . . ." Rob cuts him off at the last word.

Rob: "No, it's not that! Shane and Steph have called a meeting today. Dude I just know we're gunna get busted."

Jeff: "BRO! Just chill out! I'm sure all they want to talk about is Booker T. Now that he travels by spinnerooni, everyone is on his back. What do ya say we toke it up before the big meeting?" Jeff finishes as he pulls out a tie-dye pipe and starts packin the bowl tightly. He lights it, takes a huge hit, and then offers it to rob.

Rob: "No time to ride the gonge dude, they want everyone there right now."

Jeff takes one last hit then sets it down in his locker full of bongs and pipes as well as at least a pound of weed split up in separate little baggies. He locks the locker and heads out the door with Rob to go to the meeting.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The Meeting is just starting as Jeff and Rob run in and takes some nearby seats. The room is filled with superstars buzzing with curiosity while waiting for the arrival of both Shane and Steph. They walk in together and a hushed silence falls over the whole roster.

Steph: "Thank you for coming. We have a very important matter to address here today. Shane and I have both noticed that ever since my father has take some "alone" time, some of you, quite frankly, have gotten out of hand. And as always, with actions there will be consequences."

Shane: "We have selected a few "superstars" that we feel have really gotten . . . . . out of hand and will send you to the worst place on earth. A place small enough where it's not well known, but is big enough where all the good jobs are taken. Where white teens believe that they are black. This place is of coarse . . . Madison, Wisconsin."

A loud, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" erupts from someone in the middle of the vast crowd.

Steph: "if you hear your name, you are to pack your things and leave immediately, the plane for Madison leaves in two hours."

A/n: Please review, and keep reading, I will get the next chapter done soon.


End file.
